Another Day in the Watchtower
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Title says all.


**Another Day in the Watchtower**

"Geez, I'm bored." Flash moaned, as he and the others were cooped up in the lounge hall of the Watchtower. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and all that was left to do was well, you get the idea.

"We could go water-skiing." Raven piped up. "Love to babe, but I'm **very** exhausted from my patrol. Why don't you ask Beast Boy?" Poison Ivy offered, stretching out on the sofa.

"Beast Boy's at his bar mitzvah today. He keeps yammering on and on about how its important to his heritage." Nightwing commented, Poison Ivy nodding. "Then again, he's out doing something, and we're just here relaxing our butts off." Red Hood snapped, showing bloodshot eyes as dark circles showed underneath.

"Jason, aren't **you** supposed to be napping? You're sick remember! A body at rest tends to stay at rest!" Ivy hissed as Red Hood rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah right, don't give me any of that philosophical mumbo jumbo! I swear to God, I'm gonna go nuts if things don't start getting crazy!" Green Arrow ranted before a loud burst of party music rocked the walls.

"What in the name of…" Black Canary yawned sleepily, only for her jaw to drop like everyone else as Hippolyta and the Amazon beauties were doing a Grecian dance… **naked**

"Ok… I've seen a lot of weird things before but let me just say that **this** totally beats the rest!" Green Arrow moaned, trying in vain to block the images out of his mind but to no avail.

"Oh suck it up you big sissy. Cant you see that they're dancing because it makes them **feel** good?" Ivy reminded, as Green Arrow rolled his eyes. Just then Hippolyta strode up to him and smacked him up the head. "Don't **ever** roll your eyes at me, young man, or you'll be grounded from patrolling for three months!" Hippolyta threatened, the emerald archer's pupils shrinking. "m-my apologies, your Majesty." Green Arrow muttered, kneeling before her. Hippolyta smiled and softly patted his head.

"Good boy. Now off you go, study for your final calculus test." Hippolyta ordered, shooing him off before eyeing Dinah as she noticed her favorite daughter was growing tired. "Dinah, isn't it past your bedtime?" Hippolyta teased lovingly, ruffling Dinah's blonde hair.

"aw Mommy, just a few more minutes. Please?" Dinah begged, getting on her knees and kissing Hippolyta's feet. Giggling softly, Hippolyta picked Dinah up in her arms and hummed a soothing song. Within a few seconds, Dinah was sound asleep, snoring. "there we go my little angel. Dream sweetly, pumpkin." Hippolyta whispered as she tucked her into bed, kissing her goodnight as Dinah slept, a smile on her face as she sucked her thumb in her sleep.

"Hippolyta, it really warms my heart to see the relationship with you and Dinah." Talia commented as Hippolyta quietly closed the door to Dinah's room as she was sleeping. "Yes. She's my most precious child. I wish she could be little again, just so I can hold her in my arms." Hippolyta spoke, as she then checked on Dinah and Helena.

"Uh Mom? What are you doing?" Helena asked shyly as Hippolyta was kissing her. "Just giving you my love sweetheart. You know how much your mommy loves you." Hippolyta cooed, hugging her as Helena smiled softly.

"Yeah, but try to whisper, ok? Dinah's a pretty heavy sleeper." Helena commented as Dinah was softly snoring in her bed, dreaming. "…I want to buy a teddy bear Mommy… mmm, just let me sleep with it… after naptime…" Dinah mumbled in her sleep, snoring.

"awww, now isn't that so sweet? Look at her, sleeping like a baby. She is just an adorable angel." Hippolyta spoke as she kissed Dinah's forehead. Hippolyta then saw Dinah's crib from her childhood and instantly an idea popped into her head.

"Um, Mom, you know that Dinah's too big for that crib, right?" Helena asked as Hippolyta giggled. "oh Helena, you're so silly. Look, she fits in just fine." Hippolyta commented, placing Dinah in the crib. Dinah then sucked her thumb in her sleep as she got comfortable. "awww… she's so adorable. Ooh, I've got to get pictures of this!" Hippolyta squealed, snapping photos of Dinah sleeping in her crib.

"Dinah's definitely going to be embarrassed about this when she wakes up." Helena commented, Hippolyta snorting. "don't be so silly Helena. Look, Dinah loves it. Ok, I'll put her back in her big girl bed. Come here sleepyhead." Hippolyta cooed, picking up Dinah as she gently patted her back as Dinah slept. "shhh… yeah… Mommy will let you take a nap in your crib some other time, ok?" Hippolyta whispered, as she tucked Dinah into her bed and placed her plush teddy bear under her left arm.

"ok let's let Dinah take a nap." Hippolyta whispered, kissing Dinah on the forehead as she turned on the baby monitor by Dinah's nightstand as she and Helena tiptoed out the door.

"ehehehe… finally, I can now enter Black Canary's dreams and make her my new slave…" Dr. Destiny cackled as the ghoulish villain leaned over Dinah only for Hippolyta to rush in and snap Dr. Destiny's neck, killing him instantly.

"Mommy! Oh mommy, I just had a horrible dream. Oh please, please hold me." Dinah wailed, sobbing fearfully, Hippolyta soothing her as she picked her up. "shh… Mommy's here baby girl… Mommy's here for you… shhh, it's ok baby, it's ok." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Dinah on the cheek as she sat down in the rocking chair, cradling Dinah in her arms.

"can you rock me to sleep, please?" Dinah asked, clutching her blanket as she sucked her thumb. Hippolyta smiled and nodded, as she rocked Dinah back and forth in her arms, humming a lullaby. Within minutes, Dinah started to yawn and feel sleepy.

"shhh… close your eyes baby girl… it's time to take a nap now…" Hippolyta whispered quietly, tucking Dinah into bed. "but Mommy, I'm not… I'm so sleepy…" Dinah yawned tiredly, trying to keep her eyes open.

"shhh… then go to sleep, little silly. Close your eyes and go nighty night for Mommy like a good little girl. It's naptime, you need to take a long, happy and sweet nap. You'll have wonderful, pleasant, and sweet dreams and Mommy will always come in to check on you, ok?" Hippolyta asked, stroking Dinah's blonde hair as her eyes slowly drooped.

"can you hand me my blankie? I cant go to sleep without my teddy and my blankie." Dinah yawned sleepily, Hippolyta handed Dinah her teddy bear and her yellow baby blanket. "ok now, are you going to go to sleep for Mommy?" Hippolyta asked, Dinah nodding.

"ok baby girl, give Mommy a kiss goodnight, I'll tuck you in." Hippolyta whispered, kissing her daughter goodnight as she covered Dinah up with the bedsheets, tucking her in. "ok sweet dreams baby girl. I love you." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Dinah as she drifted off to sleep.

"shhh… sleep… sleep my little angel…" Hippolyta crooned, winding up the alarm clock as she placed it next to Dinah's bed. Hippolyta smiled as Dinah sucked on her childhood pacifier in her sleep as she snuggled with her teddy bear.

"shhh… ok goodnight Dinah. Sweet dreams, have a good nap. Mommy will come wake you up soon, ok? Ok nighty-night." Hippolyta whispered, kissing Dinah's cheek as she shut the blinds, turned off the lights, turned on the night-light by Dinah's bed, turned on her baby monitor camera over by the wall of Dinah's bed. As she stood by the door, Hippolyta took another look at her sweetly sleeping daughter, knowing that she was safe and sound and that Hippolyta would always come in to check on her to see if she was sleeping.

"Goodnight my daughter. Sleep well. Mommy loves you." Hippolyta spoke softly, blowing her a kiss as she slowly closed the door halfway.


End file.
